


The Kidnapping of the Twitch Quartet

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Rescues, Set in Abu Dhabi 2020, Threats, Twitch quartet, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: The members of the twitch quartet are kidnapped, will they be alright?
Relationships: Nicholas Latifi/George Russell, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 17
Kudos: 47





	1. Charles is Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here is a new story whereby in each other chapter, a member of the twitch quartet is kidnapped. For those of you who don't know who they are, it is a group made up of Charles, Lando, George and Alex which goes back to last year when they were doing the streaming during lockdown. This story is set in Abu Dhabi 2020 and originally, I was going to make this a non-covid story but then I realised I have to keep it in otherwise there would be no twitch quartet. The chapters should flow as I continue to write, originally I was going to have one shots but I've changed my mind. The next chapter will focus on another member of the twitch quartet so stay tuned to find out what happens.

Charles should’ve known to leave the paddock with someone, whether it was his trainer or his boyfriend but no. He insisted that he was fine to go back to the hotel on his own. He was leaving the paddock in Abu Dhabi late on Wednesday night after the testing. What he wasn’t prepared for was someone following him as he made his way to his car. Suddenly, an arm was wrapped around him and a cloth was shoved into his face, covering his nose and mouth. His vision went blurry as he tried to struggle but he couldn’t fight it. He was barely aware of the fact that he was falling to the ground. Before he fell unconscious, he saw a pair of dirty timberland boots in front of him. Then his vision went dark.

When Charles woke up, he was bound and gagged, alone in an empty room. He groaned as he looked around, his head pounding. The room was empty, there wasn’t even a window, just himself on a chair and the door in front of him. He tried to move his legs but they were tied to the chair and as much as he tried to pull against the restraints, he couldn’t move. 

He held his breath as he heard the sound of a key turning the lock on the door. Three men entered the room and the door was slammed shut behind them. They were all wearing black t-shirts, green baggy trousers and boots. Charles couldn’t make out their faces as they wore black balaclavas and they also had baseball caps on their heads.

“Mr Leclerc, glad to see you awake.”

Charles couldn’t reply as he had a gag covering his mouth but he wouldn’t know how to respond anyway. He swallowed nervously as one of the men came forward and undid his gag. He coughed and winced as his throat was dry.

“Would you like to know why you are here?” Asked of the men.

Charles grunted.

“You’re probably going to tell me anyway.” He responded, sarcastically.

The two men in front of him smirked before he was slapped by the man who had removed the cloth from his mouth. 

“Very smooth. You’re here because we thought, we need some money, why not threaten the twitch quartet and have some fun whilst threatening the drivers and teams?” 

Charles’ eyes widened.

“Let’s give your boss a call, shall we?”

Charles frowned as one of the men pulled out his phone from his back pocket and began to call someone. How did they get their hands on his phone?

"Hello?" 

Charles opened his mouth to answer as Mattia was the one who was on the line but someone beat him to it. 

"Nice to speak to you, Mattia. Unless you've worked out already but your precious little driver is missing. We have him." 

Charles tried to listen in but the man with his phone had moved it up to his ear. 

"He's fine just now but I can't promise that he'll be alright later."

Charles felt sick. 

"What do I want? I want to have some fun."

The man smirked at Charles. 

"Is Pierre missing his boyfriend?" 

Charles felt his head dip down as he tried to ignore the men but the man beside him dragged his head up by his hair. He winced at the movement and the two other men laughed. 

"Your precious boy will be fine as long as he listens to me. Besides, he won't want us to hurt his friends."

Charles' eyes widened. 

"Yes, they will all be fine if Charles does as he's told and in fact, if they all do as they're told."

There was silence for a bit until Charles could hear Mattia speaking on the phone even though he couldn't make out what he was saying. 

"How about you give us some money and we can give Charles back to you or we can have a bit of fun and you can find him yourself?" 

There was more talking on the other end of the phone before the man scoffed. 

"I'll call you later when you have calmed down."

The call ended and Charles looked up at the man. His phone was placed on the floor and for a minute, Charles was sure that the man was going to stand on it. After a moment, the man laughed before he reached down to pick up the phone. 

"I'll keep it for now."

He jerked his head and the man who had been standing right next to Charles wrapped the cloth around his mouth. Charles struggled until he was kicked in the leg. 

"Be a good boy and stay still otherwise we'll hurt your friends."

Charles froze immediately and he stayed still until the three men left the room. When he heard the door being locked, he struggled against the restraints. Once it was clear that they wouldn't budge, he sighed and slumped back in the chair. He could only hope that people were looking for him. 

Meanwhile, in the paddock, Andrea had called Mattia when he reached the hotel because he hadn't heard from Charles. The team principal had searched the motorhome but found no sign of his young driver. He had one of the mechanics go out into the car park. There was no sign of Charles but what worried him the most was the fact that Charles' car was still sitting in the car park outside the paddock. 

Seb walked into Mattia's office and he was concerned to see the team principal running his hand through his hair. 

"Are you alright?" Asked Seb. 

Mattia sighed. 

"I think that Charles is missing."

Seb frowned. 

"What do you mean?" He asked. 

"He's not in the hotel and he's not in the paddock but his car is still out in the car park." Replied Mattia. 

Seb didn't know what to make of the situation but he felt slightly better when Mattia's phone began to ring. It was Charles. 

Pierre had no idea that Charles had been taken. He was unaware that Mattia had been contacted as he showered in the hotel. It wasn't until Seb called him when he was fiddling around with his suitcase that he would find out his boyfriend was in trouble. 

Charles had no idea how long he was sitting in the room for. His wrists were sore due to the restraints and from being held in the same place for so long. Out of nowhere, there was shouting from down the corridor. Charles would've jumped in his seat had he not been tied to it. He couldn't make out what was going on but he had a feeling that he wasn't alone. 

The next time someone came into the room, he decided to question what the shouting was about. Only one man came into the room and held a bottle of water in his hand. He undid Charles' gag. 

"Who was shouting earlier?" Questioned Charles. 

The man snorted and shoved the bottle towards Charles' mouth. 

"Drink." He ordered. 

Charles took a long sip and sighed when the bottle was pulled away. 

"Who was shouting?" Charles repeated. 

"None of your business." Snapped the man. 

He wrapped the cloth around Charles's head and headed towards the door. He stopped as he opened it. 

"We're contemplating letting your boss find you here. There's been a change of plan."

Charles didn't know what the man meant but he couldn't question it as the door slammed shut and he was left on his own again. 

Pierre was pacing Mattia's office. The Italian team principal was getting a headache whilst Seb stood in the corner watching him. 

"Why wasn't I told about Charles going missing?" Asked Pierre, angrily. 

Mattia sighed. 

"We didn't know what to make of it." He said, quietly. 

"Were you going to tell me about the kidnapping if Seb hadn't called me?" Questioned Pierre. 

Seb and Mattia had listened to the phone call when the kidnapper had called from Charles' phone. When the call had ended, the room had fallen silent. 

"We need to call the police." Insisted Seb. 

He had immediately pulled out his phone from his pocket.

"No."

Seb looked at Mattia who was just staring into thin air. 

"What do you mean 'no'? Charles could be hurt or in danger."

"Which is why we can't call the police." Said Mattia. 

Seb sighed. He fiddled around with his phone before he looked through his contacts. That caught Mattia's attention. 

"What are you doing?" He asked. 

"Calling Pierre to let him know that his boyfriend has been kidnapped."

He put the phone up to his ear and called the French man. 

Pierre had immediately come back to the paddock and was still pacing the room as if he was expecting the kidnappers to call back. 

"The less people that know, the better." Insisted Mattia. 

Pierre scoffed. 

"You're unbelievable."

Meanwhile, Charles was continuing to fight against the tape that was wrapped around his wrists. He knew that if he had a knife, it would be a whole lot easier to cut it. Unfortunately for him, he didn't have anything. It seemed like the longer he was in the room, the more chance he had of fighting the tape. He had no idea how long it took but eventually, he got snapped out of the tape that had been holding his wrists together. It wasn't long the cloth was taken out of his mouth and the tape was removed from his legs. He ran towards the door and sighed in frustration as it was locked. He kicked at the door and ran a hand through his hair as he thought about what to do. 

When someone did come to the door, he moved to the side so he could try and escape once the door was open. He didn't have time to react, however. Once the door was open, the man knew that something was wrong because the chair was empty. He turned to his right and found Charles standing there. He was furious and grabbed the young driver. There was a moment where he contemplated tying him up again but the tape was in a crumpled mess on the floor. Without really thinking about it, he punched Charles in the chin which immediately sent the Monegasque crashing to the floor, hitting his head on the chair.

The man just stared at him for a moment. Suddenly, the other two men entered the room. 

"What did you do?" Asked one of them, angrily. 

"He managed to get out of the chair, he was going to escape if I didn't do anything." Replied the man who had punched Charles. 

The other man sighed. 

"We're leaving him here anyway, he won't be a problem anymore. Let's go."

The other men seemed to agree and they left the room, returned with more duct tape and tied up Charles again. They stared down at the young driver who was still unconscious, tied up and lying face down on his stomach. 

"Let's make one final call to Mattia, shall we?" 

The men left the room, locked the door and called Mattia.

Back in the paddock, Mattia was debating on whether or not to call the police when his phone rang. It was Charles again. 

“Hello?”

“You can come and pick up your driver.”

Mattia frowned.

“What?” He asked, confused.

“You can come and pick up your driver. We will send you the address.”

Mattia was about to open his mouth again when the line went dead. He pulled the phone away and placed it on the table. Seb and Pierre looked at one another before they looked at Mattia.

“What’s happening?” Questioned Seb.

“They said we can pick him up.” Replied Mattia.

Now it was Pierre and Seb’s turn to frown.

“Just like that?” Asked Seb, confused.

Mattia sighed.

“Apparently so.”

He picked up his phone when it vibrated and made a noise.

“We have an address.”

Mattia called the police as Seb drove his car to the location that they had been given. Pierre was sitting in the back seat, quietly biting his fingernails nervously as he prayed that Charles would be alright. The police weren’t impressed to only be finding out about the kidnapping, however, they were surprised that the kidnappers were letting Charles go so early.

The trio waited for the police after they had been informed to wait for their arrival at the location. They were standing outside what looked to be an old abandoned warehouse. Seb literally had to hold Pierre back from going into the building. Eventually, the police turned up. Pierre insisted on going in so he entered the building with Seb behind the police officers. Mattia stayed outside. He noticed that there were no other cars around and there was nothing for miles. He had a feeling that the kidnappers were long gone.

Back inside the warehouse, the police were hunting around the warehouse. It wasn’t long before they found a long corridor filled with doors. They began to check the rooms which were all unlocked and empty. There was no sign of Charles which made Seb wonder if the kidnappers had tricked. He made it to the last room in the corridor and frowned when he found that the door was unlocked.

“Pierre, grab an officer, the door is locked.”

The Frenchman went into the next room to find the officers. Seb tried to barge into the door with his shoulder but it wouldn’t budge. An officer appeared and motioned for Seb to back away from the door. He then kicked at it and on the third go, the door flung open. Pierre and Seb peered into the room and they gasped at the sight.

“Charles!” 

Pierre ran forward and crouched down beside his boyfriend. Charles was still lying on the floor, face down and he was bound and gagged again. A couple of officers moved forward to remove the tape that was around Charles’ wrists.

“Charles? Charles, can you hear me?” Asked Pierre, frantically.

Seb watched on hoping that the young Monegasque would be alright. It wasn’t until one of the officers removed the gag from Charles’ mouth that there was a groan.

“Charles?”

Another moan could be heard from the floor and Pierre rubbed a hand over his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“Babe, open your eyes.” Pierre pleaded.

After a long moment where the officers were hovering, Charles eventually opened his eyes. Pierre sighed and tears filled his eyes.

“What?” Slurred Charles.

“We better get him checked out.” An officer advised.

Seb moved forward and helped Pierre to lift Charles from the floor. The police suggested taking Charles to the hospital themselves but Seb insisted that he could drive him there. Pierre and Seb helped him outside and it wasn’t until he was about to get into the car that he stopped.

“Wait, where are the guys?” 

Pierre and Seb just stared at the young driver.

“Charles, what are you talking about?” Asked Pierre.

Charles looked at his boyfriend then Seb before he looked back at Pierre.

“The guys. George, Lando and Alex. They were taken. The men said something about having fun with the twitch quartet, are they missing? Are they alright?” Questioned Charles, worriedly.

Pierre tightened his grip on Charles before he looked over at the couple of officers who came close as they had overheard what Charles had just said.

“I’m sorry but are you saying that other people have been kidnapped?” One of them asked.

Charles nodded and winced as the movement hurt his head.

“He’s right.”

The officers turned to look at Mattia who had come closer to the group as well.

“I think three other drivers have been taken too.” He said, regretfully.


	2. Let the Fun Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the twitch quartet are taken but as Charles is released, what does this mean for George, Lando and Alex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So originally, the plan was to do a chapter with the attention on each driver so this was going to be centered on Lando but I realised I couldn't do that so I hope it makes sense because I need to go back to the beginning. The order of the kidnappings goes: Charles, Alex, Lando and George. The next chapter will focus on the paddock and the teams as well as what the kidnappers plan on doing with George, Lando and Alex. For those of you who might be confused about the timeline, I've tried to work it out all around the same time so George is taken not long before Jon and Lando's trainer turn up at the paddock and they arrive not long before Mattia, Seb and Pierre leave to go to Charles. Also, for the purpose of the story, the hotel is not right next to the track and I've made up old abandoned locations. Hope this makes sense, apologies for the change in plan!

Alex made his way towards his car with the intention of going to the hotel. He didn’t get very far. As he opened the door, he heard footsteps directly behind him and he felt a knife at the back of his neck. He froze and all he could hear was the sound of deep breathing. He shivered when the person behind him spoke directly into his ear.

“Close the door.”

He did as he was told and he gasped when the knife was removed for a hand which grabbed the back of his neck.

“Move.”

He was dragged away from his car and dragged to another vehicle. He was shoved into the boot and he opened his mouth to shout out but the door closed on his and he was left in darkness. The man sat in the driver’s seat and drove away from the paddock.

Alex was forced to just lie in the boot as he tried to work out where he was but it was virtually impossible. He hoped that he would be let out eventually as his legs were cramped due to the short space. The car travelled on long roads for a period of time and barely stopped so when Alex heard the car’s engine stop, he knew that they were at the destination. He decided to get ready to move when the boot opened. When the boot did open up, the man barely had time to react as Alex kicked him in the stomach. The downfall was that Alex struggled to get out of the car so when he started to run, the other man eventually caught up with him. He grunted when he was grabbed from behind and the other man hauled him back towards the car. He hit his head against the car and was knocked unconscious. 

He was dragged into the warehouse and the man grunted as he dropped Alex onto the floor. The two men looked up at him and he shook his head.

“I shoved him in the boot and then he kicked me when I opened it up. I had to knock him out.” The man explained.

One of the men snorted whilst the other one rolled his eyes. 

“Calm down, Cairo. He’s playing hard to get. Place in the first room along the corridor.” Ordered one of the men.

Cairo rolled his eyes.

“Yes, Zayn, no problem, Zayn.”

The two men watched on as Cairo struggled to drag Alex along the floor. 

“What now?” Asked the other man named Nasir.

“Now, we call Ferrari.”

When Alex woke up, he found himself tied to a chair facing the door with a gag in his mouth. He struggled as he tried to move around in the chair but he couldn’t get his wrists free. There was too much tape wrapped around them. He sat quietly and listened out for anything or anyone but there was just silence. 

The three men were standing around a table as they went through their plan. They had not long finished talking to Mattia.

“Are you going to call anyone at Red Bull?” Questioned Cairo.

Zayn thought for a moment as he stared down at the table. Charles’ phone sat next to Alex’s phone which Cairo had taken after he had tied up Alex.

“Nah, let’s leave it to see if anyone contacts him.” Said Zayn.

Alex’s phone had stayed silent but Charles’ was constantly getting messages so his phone kept on vibrating.

“Let’s see how long it takes for Red Bull to work out that their precious driver is missing.” 

Zayn laughed and then looked up at Cairo.

“I suggest we get the other two drivers before the police crawl over the case.” Said Zayn.

Cairo nodded.

“Go and grab Lando if you can, leave George for now.” 

Cairo was about to leave until Zayn’s own phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and tapped the call button.

“Hello?”

“That is brilliant to hear, Amir. Thank you, I’ll see you later.”

The call ended and Zayn smirked.

“It seems that Mr Binotto doesn’t want to call the police just yet but Pierre knows his boyfriend is missing. Go and grab Lando, we need to move quickly.”

Lando was leaving the McLaren motorhome with his trainer and manager. They both headed into their cars but Lando stopped as he received a text message as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Lando was left alone in the car park as his manager and trainer left so they could head back to the hotel. Suddenly, a cloth was shoved into Lando’s face, covering his nose and mouth. He struggled to get away and his eyes began to droop and he would’ve fallen to the floor but there were arms holding him up. The cloth was removed but Lando didn’t register it as his arms went limp and he dropped his phone before his eyes closed. Cairo chuckled and dragged Lando towards his car. He opened the boot and lifted Lando into his arms before he placed the young Brit in the car. He slammed the door shut and moved to pick up Lando’s phone, flipping it in the air before catching it. 

Cairo carried Lando into the warehouse, thankfully not having any bother like he did with Alex because Lando was small and light. Zayn nodded and came over to look at the young driver.

“We might have to be careful. He left with his trainer and manager so they might worry when he doesn’t turn up to the hotel.” Said Cairo.

Zayn sighed.

“Put in the room next to Alex for now. We’ll worry about McLaren if Amir tells us anything.”

Cairo nodded and carried Lando down the corridor and into the room. Once he had tied up Lando and left the room, he headed back to Zayn and Nasir. He threw Lando’s phone on the table and the three men weren’t entirely surprised when the phone began to ring. 

“We need to be careful, boys. If the police are in the paddock, we might not be able to grab George. They fall into our hands by walking out on their own though.” 

Lando’s phone continued to ring and it was left unanswered.

“Let’s pay Alex a visit, shall we? See if he’s awake.” Suggested Zayn.

He grabbed a bottle of water as the trio headed towards the long corridor. He unlocked it and smiled behind his balaclava. 

“Ah, look who’s awake.”

Alex glared at him. Zayn tutted.

“There’s no need for that.”

Alex had no time to react as he watched the man open a bottle of water and he flinched as the water was splashed into his face. 

“Show us a bit of respect, you injured one of my men. We’re in charge, don’t forget that.” Snapped Zayn.

Alex couldn’t answer and just shook his head as water dripped down from his hair and onto his face. Zayn looked at Cairo, nodded and the man stepped forward to undo Alex’s gag. Alex stared up at the three men.

“Why am I here?” He asked.

They all chuckled.

“We’re here to have some fun.”

Alex didn’t know what was meant by that statement but he didn’t like the sound of it.

“We have your friends here.” Said Zayn.

Alex’s eyes widened.

“What are you talking about?” He asked, nervously.

Nasir chuckled.

“Your little group, you know, George and Charles. Oh, don’t forget about little Lando. They’re all here.” He supplied.

Alex shook his head in disbelief.

“No, you’re lying.” He stuttered.

Zayn scoffed.

“You really are stupid.” 

He crouched down so that his face was closer to Alex and he smirked at him.

“We’re going to have some fun with your friends and maybe you’ll leave here unharmed depending on if your team cares about you.”

Zayn chuckled.

“No one has called to check on poor Alex, such a shame.”

Alex couldn’t help it and he spat at Zayn. The man looked furious. He wiped his face and slapped Alex. The young driver flinched in his seat as Zayn moved but thankfully, the man just stood up.

“I’ll teach you to spit on me!” He shouted, angrily.

Before anyone could do anything, a mobile phone began to ring. Zayn sighed and pulled out his phone from his pocket. He frowned at caller ID then looked between Nasir and Cairo. 

“It’s Amir.”

He walked out of the room and hit the call button. Cairo and Nasir stared at each other before they looked out at the opened door. 

“Come on, let’s go.” Said Nasir.

Cairo wrapped the gag around Alex’s mouth before the two men left the room and the door was locked. Alex groaned in frustration and tried to fight against the tape that had his hands tied together. 

Nasir and Cairo found Zayn standing next to the table, he was still on the phone and he began to pace around. The two men shared a look before they continued to watch Zayn. Eventually, the call ended and Zayn looked up at the two men.

“We need to go and George. Amir thinks we should leave Charles here for his team to find him, change the plan a bit. It could be difficult when the police get involved, more teams will want to search for their drivers. Plus, Lando seems to be someone who won’t fight or answer back, Alex and George are best friends so they will listen to us.” Said Zayn.

Cairo frowned.

“Do you think it’s a good idea letting Charles go?” 

“We need to let one of them go, Amir thinks this is too big for us. Look, we need to grab George and move location. Send the address to Ferrari and by that time, we’re long gone. Amir has eyes and ears in the paddock, apparently Mattia doesn’t want to get the police involved. He might do when we give him the location. That’s if no one has caught us yet.” Said Zayn.

Cairo and Nasir nodded in agreement.

“Where will we go?” Asked Nasir.

“Amir knows of an abandoned military base, I’ll ask for the address.” Replied Zayn.

“Let’s do this then.” Said Nasir.

“Go and see how Charles is. I need to call Amir again.” Suggested Zayn.

He threw the bottle of water at Nasir who left and went to check on Charles. He also checked on Lando. He was pleased to see that Lando was awake. The young Brit flinched when Nasir stepped into the room, watching him with fearful eyes.

“We’ll be moving to a new location soon, sit tight.” He smirked.

He locked the door and left Lando on his own. When he returned to Cairo and Zayn, the latter was on the phone again whilst Cairo was staring at the phones on the table. Lando’s phone wouldn’t stop vibrating. 

“His trainer keeps on calling him, I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s gone back to the paddock to look for him. Zayn is getting Amir to check if he’s in the paddock and if George is still around. We’ll plan so we can go and grab George and then move location with the other two drivers.” Said Cairo, quietly.

Nasir looked over at Zayn before he focused back on Cairo.

“Are we still leaving Charles here?” He questioned.

“Yeah, I mean I think so. Zayn still wants to keep Charles but Amir thinks it’s too much.” Replied Cairo.

When Zayn finished with the phone call, he put his phone in his pocket before he walked over to the table and grabbed the car keys. 

“Let’s get moving, boys.”

Alex was still trying to get loose from the restraints but the tape was too tight and he couldn’t do anything. Suddenly, the door was unlocked and two of the men came in whilst the other stood in the doorway. They cut the tape that had kept Alex’s legs tied to the chair legs and they roughly pulled him to his feet. Alex tried to struggle but he couldn’t move as he was dragged out of the warehouse. He was shoved into the boot of a car again and one of the men wrapped tape around his legs so that he wouldn’t kick anyone like last time.

“We’re going on a little road trip, enjoy the ride.”

Alex tried to shout out but his gag muffled the sound and the door was eventually slammed shut. 

“Let’s grab Lando and then you two can head to the paddock.” Said Zayn.

They headed back inside the warehouse. 

Lando was trying to keep his breathing under control. He was scared, he didn’t know what was going on or where he was. The door opened and instead of just one man entering like last time, it was three. One man stood in the doorway whilst the other two undid the tape around his legs and hauled him out of his seat. He didn’t even bother fighting, he didn’t want to get hurt. He was dragged outside and shoved into the boot of a car. His legs were taped together as he lay in the boot. 

“Hold tight, Lando. We’ll be at our new location soon, maybe you can see your friends later.”

Lando couldn’t answer but he was confused. Friends? What did the man mean? The boot slammed shut and he was left in darkness. 

Zayn went back into the warehouse and pocketed all of the drivers phones and turned around to see Cairo and Nasir standing by the table.

“Do you want to check on Charles? I’m going to make sure Cairo has the address.” Asked Zayn. 

Nasir nodded and left the two men.

Once everything was settled, Zayn and Cairo went in search of Nasir who seemed to be taking his time. What they weren’t expecting was to see Charles lying on the floor unconscious with Nasir hovering over him. Once they had managed to tie up the young driver, they left the room and locked it. Zayn made one last call to Mattia and then to Amir to let him know that they were switching locations. The three men headed out towards the cars. 

Cairo went and sat in the driver’s seat of one car whilst Nasir sat next to him in the passenger’s seat. Zayn walked up to Cairo’s car and the man’s window went down so they could speak.

“I’ll head to the new location, Cairo has the address so you can come and meet me there once you’ve picked up George.” Said Zayn.

Cairo and Nasir nodded before the engine started up and they left the warehouse behind, heading in the direction of the paddock. Zayn headed to their new location with Alex tied up in the boot of his car.

Meanwhile, in the paddock, George was busy speaking to his trainer outside his team’s motorhome. It had taken a while for the Williams team to go through the data of the tests because there was a technical issue. They had also decided to have a couple of drinks to celebrate the end of the season since they couldn’t go out. George had been planning on spending the night with his boyfriend, Nicky, before they flew home the next day but Nicky was busy chatting to his engineers so he decided to head to the hotel by himself. His trainer had stopped to chat with him which meant that Cairo and Nasir were nervously waiting in the car park outside the paddock. They weren’t entirely happy to see both George and Aleix leaving together.

“Fuck, what do we do?” Asked Nasir, frantically.

“Leave that to me.” Responded Cairo.

He stepped out of the car and ducked down to look over at Nasir.

“Sit in the driver’s seat and you can follow us out.” Ordered Cairo.

Nasir had no idea what was going on but he slid across to sit in the driver’s seat and watched as Cairo closed the door and walked away from the car.

Cairo kept his eye on both George and Aleix, sighing with relief when they went off in separate directions because they had parked their cars in different areas of the car park. He walked towards George’s car, grateful for the fact that the brunette hadn’t driven off straight away. He relaxed when he saw Aleix’s car leaving and he knew it was now safe to go. 

George had not long sat down in the driver’s seat of his car and had pulled his phone out to reply to a message. It was just as he was putting his phone away that one of the back doors of his car opened. He frowned and turned around in his seat.

“What the h-?”

He stopped talking when he found a man with a balaclava staring back at him, knife in his hand. He nearly gulped and forced himself to look at the man rather than at his weapon.

“We’re going to go for a little drive, Georgie.” Said Cairo.

George swallowed nervously.

“Where to?” He asked, quietly.

Cairo shook his head.

“Eyes to the front and I’ll tell you where to go.” He ordered.

George immediately turned around in his seat and started up the engine. He had no idea where he was driving to but he didn’t want to anger the man. He was aware of a car following at the back of him and he knew that something was wrong. The man in the back of his car chuckled.

“Yes, you’re being followed, there’s no one else around.”

George kept his eyes on the road and tried not to keep looking back at the man. He was startled when a mobile phone began to ring and he looked in his rearview mirror at the man.

“Pull up.” Ordered Cairo.

George pulled over and kept his hands on the steering wheel, ignoring the sweat as he tried to listen into the man’s conversation. He looked back to see the car that had been following him was still behind him. The call didn’t last long and George was then instructed to move again. He drove for so long until he was instructed to pull over again. This time, he was instructed to turn off the engine. He sat waiting for the man’s next move as he dropped his hands from the steering wheel. There was a car sitting behind him and he knew that they were in on this. The man jumped out of the car before he walked around to the driver’s side and opened the door.

“Get out.”

George didn’t have much choice as the man roughly grabbed his arm and he was dragged to the other car whilst his car was abandoned although Cairo had grabbed the car key and locked it. He was shoved into the back of the other car and he swallowed nervously when Cairo sat beside him still holding the knife which was pointing at him.

“What’s going on?” Asked Nasir.

“Zayn called me. He said we should abandon George’s car so they can’t track it, they would be able to do it if we just drove it straight to the location.” Replied Cairo.

Nasir just sighed and moved off as he headed to the new location. Cairo glared at George and kept the knife pointed at him.

“Just so you know, your good friend, Lando, is in the boot of this car so you better behave if you don’t want to see him get hurt.” Warned Cairo.

“What?” Asked George, shocked.

He flinched as the knife moved closer to him.

“Just stay quiet and don’t move.” Threatened Cairo.

As it turned out, Lando’s trainer and manager were back in the paddock not long after Mattia, Seb and Pierre had left as they had been called about Charles’ location. They had gone to their rooms upon arriving at the hotel. It wasn’t until later on when Jon went to check on Lando that he knew something wasn’t right. The young Brit hadn’t replied to his message that had been sent earlier and so he went to his room. There was no answer and Jon called Lando’s manager who hadn’t heard from him. When there was still no answer from inside the room, they went out into the car park. Lando’s car wasn’t there so they jumped into Jon’s car and headed back towards the paddock. They found Lando’s car still sitting in the space that it had been sitting in all day. The two men frowned at each other and headed into the paddock. No one had seen Lando and the team had assumed he had gone straight to the hotel. They were debating on whether to call the police as Lando was still not responding to calls or messages. 

When Zayn had arrived at the old abandoned military base, he stopped the car and grabbed the tape he had placed in the passenger seat before he stepped out of the car. He opened up the door and smirked at Alex.

“We’re here.”

He hauled the driver into a sitting position before he pulled him out and slammed the boot shut. He dragged Alex into the building and he walked into one of the old rooms, flinging Alex onto the floor. The young driver groaned as he nearly landed on the floor face first. He made a muffled noise behind his gag as Zayn wrapped tape around his legs. 

“You’ll be joined by your friends soon, don’t worry.” 

He closed the door behind him and left Alex on his own, the driver wondering what was going on. 

Zayn had to wait patiently for everyone else to show up. When they did, they left Lando in the boot and hauled George out of the car. The Brit was soon standing in front of Zayn who was casually sitting behind an old desk with his legs on the table as the two men stood on either side of him. Zayn smiled as he caught George looking around the room.

“Glad you could join us, George. Boys, give Mr Russell a seat in one of the free rooms.” 

The men nodded and George soon found himself bound, gagged and blindfolded as he sat in a chair on his own much like his friends had been earlier. He was left on his own as the two men headed back out to the car to get Lando. They hauled him out of the car and they were about to pass Zayn when the man stopped them.

“Put him in the same room as Alex.”

The two men just stared blankly at one another as Zayn handed Nasir the tape before they did as they were told and went to find Alex. Lando didn’t know what to expect as he was dragged along. Eventually, he was standing outside a door as he waited for one of the men to open it. The door was opened and Lando tried to shout out as he saw Alex tied up and lying on the floor. Alex was shocked when he heard a muffled shout. He tried to turn around as best as he could. A small amount of orange hinted that it was Lando who was standing in the doorway. He tried to shout out but the men weren’t having any of it. 

“Shut up!” Snapped Cairo.

Alex tried to keep his eyes on his friend as Lando was dragged into the room. The young Brit was pushed onto the floor with his back against the wall and the two men tied his legs together. Lando kept his eyes on Alex as he ignored the men who were heading towards the door.

“Maybe you’ll see Georgie boy later.” Teased Cairo.

Lando and Alex didn’t answer and just prayed that their friend would be alright.

Meanwhile, the three men went into the room where George was being held in. He had to strain to listen out for anything as he couldn’t see. He did hear the door open and he heard someone step into the room, possibly more than one person. The three men smirked at one another before they turned their attention to George.

“Let the fun begin.”


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police investigate the kidnappings whilst Alex's secret is revealed to both Lando and George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Here is the penultimate chapter! I can only apologise for the mess of this chapter because this is what happens when you let your mind run wild. Secret, what secret?? This chapter begins were chapter 1 ended. It is somewhat difficult to write about various events happening at once so I've tried to write it as best as I could. All I will say is that I hadn't anticipated the story going like this, hence why it's taking so long to write! Hope you all enjoy and stay tuned for the final chapter!

Charles rested his head on Pierre’s shoulder as they sat in the back of Seb’s car as he drove them to the hospital. Mattia had stayed at the warehouse with the police as he gave them a statement of everything that he knew. Charles closed his eyes as his head was sore. Pierre sighed as he stared out of the window, thankful that Charles was safe. He just didn’t know what was going on with Charles’ friends. 

The police weren’t entirely impressed with Mattia for not informing them about Charles’ kidnapping the minute he had been called by the kidnappers. They were slightly suspicious of the fact that the team principal had delayed calling them. A couple of officers headed to the hospital to talk to Charles whilst another officer took Mattia back to the paddock. 

Charles was waiting on a nurse returning with some prescribed medication when the police turned up. Seb and Pierre were hovering near the Monegasque as they didn’t want to let him out of their sight.

“Mr Leclerc, we’ve been speaking to your boss, is there any reason why he didn’t call us when you were first kidnapped?” Asked one of the officers.

Charles frowned.

“I don’t know.” He said, quietly.

“I was there when the kidnappers called Mattia.” Seb spoke up.

The two officers turned to look at him.

“What was said?”

“The guy said that he had Charles and that he would be alright and that his friends would be alright too as long as Mattia listened to the demands.” Replied Seb.

“Mr Binotto said the friends in question are from the twitch quartet?”

“When we were in lockdown, he would race against one another on the sim and we were given that name. I didn’t actually see any of them so I’m just assuming that they were telling the truth and that the guys were somewhere else.” Said Charles.

“How many kidnappers are there?”

“Three as far as I know.” Replied Charles.

“What did they look like?” Asked an officer.

“They all wore balaclavas so I couldn’t see their faces. All of them wore black t-shirts, bagging trousers and boots.” Responded Charles.

“Do you have any idea why they called your boss so that someone could find you? There was no one else near the warehouse so it appears they have moved location.” 

Charles sighed.

“I have no idea, something was mentioned about a change of plan. I don’t know where they are now.” He replied, sadly.

The officers exchanged a look before the nurse returned with Charles’ medication.

“I don’t know if you’re planning on going back to the hotel but if so, we may dispatch a few officers just in case they try and take Charles again.” An officer stated.

Seb and Pierre sighed with relief and thanked them. Before the officers could leave, one of them paused and turned back to look at Charles.

“Who is part of the twitch quartet?” He asked.

“George Russell, Alex Albon and Lando Norris.” Replied Charles.

The officer thanked him and left the hospital with his colleague. 

Meanwhile, an officer had taken Mattia back to the paddock. Before they left the car, he turned to face the Ferrari team principal.

“We will need to go to the teams and tell them that their drivers are missing. You have spoken to the kidnappers so it will be easier to explain if you come with me.” He said, firmly.

Mattia could only nod and the two men exited the car and walked into the paddock. Hardly anyone was in the paddock and as much as Mattia wanted to go back to the hotel, he knew he couldn’t. They ended up outside the Red Bull motorhome first. Christian Horner met the officer’s gaze from where he had been standing chatting to one of his colleagues. He excused himself and headed out to meet the officer. He frowned at Mattia who was standing beside him, staring at the ground.

“Officer, Mattia.” Christian greeted.

“This is Christian Horner, the team principal for Red Bull and Alex’s boss.” Mattia informed the officer.

Christian looked between the officer and Mattia.

“What’s going on?” He asked, hesitantly.

“I’m afraid that Alex has been kidnapped along with some of the drivers on the grid. We’ve not long found Charles Leclerc in an old abandoned warehouse.” The officer stated.

Christan’s eyes widened.

“Jeez, is Charles alright? How do you know Alex has been taken?” He rambled.

“Mr Leclerc was taken to the hospital for a check up. He told us that the kidnapper also had his friends.”

Christian shook his head in disbelief.

“When did you last see Alex?” Asked the officer.

“Debrief but that was a while ago, I assumed he was back in the hotel.” Said Christian.

“I need to inform the other teams of their drivers’ situation. I advise that you stay here for now whilst I wait for more of my colleagues to arrive. We’ll keep you updated on the situation.” 

The officer walked away with Mattia who was ignoring Christian as the Brit narrowed his eyes at him. They headed towards the McLaren motorhome and actually found Andreas and Carlos leaving but heading in their direction.

“Officer, can we talk to you?” Asked Andreas.

“Is this about Lando Norris?” Asked the officer.

Andreas and Carlos shared a look.

“Lando’s missing. He left the paddock ages ago at the same time as his trainer and manager but they came back to the paddock because they haven’t heard from him. He’s not answering his phone and his car is still in the car park. We were going to call the police but we were searching around the paddock.” Said Andreas.

“Some of my colleagues will be on their way here to join us. Lando isn’t the only one who is missing. Apparently, George and Alex have been taken too so I advise that everyone stays in the paddock whilst we investigate.” Said the officer.

Andreas and Carlos nodded before they headed back to their motorhome as Mattia and the officer made their way towards the Williams motorhome. Nicky was standing outside chatting to Simon and Fergus.

“Gentlemen, can I have a word?” Asked the officer.

The men looked up and frowned as the officer showed him his badge and cleared his throat. 

“I regret to inform you that George has been kidnapped.” The officer said.

“What?” Shrieked Nicky.

Simon lay a hand on his shoulder.

“Nicky, calm down.” He insisted.

The Canadian nearly shrugged his hand off as he glanced at the officer before he turned back to look at his boss.

“My boyfriend has been kidnapped and you want me to calm down?”

“How do you know?” Simon asked the officer.

“We found Charles Leclerc in an old abandoned warehouse and he said that the kidnappers threatened to hurt his friends if Mr Binotto here didn’t reason with his demands. Lando and Alex were taken too.” The officer said, seriously.

Nicky raised an eyebrow at Mattia.

“You’ve spoken to them?”

The Italian just stared at the ground, feeling guilty because he hadn’t called the police earlier and now the situation had escalated and more drivers were missing. 

“When was the last time either of you saw Mr Russell?” 

Everyone turned to stare at Nicky. 

“I saw him not long before he left. I was asked to stay behind to talk with the engineers. He left with his coach, Aleix. They were heading to the hotel.” Replied Nicky.

“Do you know what time he left?” Asked the officer.

“A little while ago now, I’ll call Aleix and ask if he’s seen George.” 

“I’ve spoken to Lando’s team and Alex’s team. My colleagues will be coming here so we can start an investigation so the only thing I can advise is that you stay here until we hear anything.” The officer advised.

Simon and Fergus led Nicky back into the motorhome. The officer turned to look at Mattia.

“I suggest you go back to your motorhome too. Whilst Charles has been found, we may need to ask you some more questions.” 

Mattia sighed and made his way along the paddock. The officer pulled out his phone and called his boss to ensure that a team would be heading to the paddock.

Back in the military base, George was still tied up, gagged and blindfolded as the three men stared down at him.

“This is how it's going to work, George. We have your two friends, Alex and Lando, in another room so all you have to do is listen to us and we won’t hurt them. The same goes for them, if they don’t listen to us, we may have to hurt you, do I make myself clear?” Asked Zayn.

George nodded his head, frantically, worried about both of his friends.

“I’m going to remove the gag.” Informed Zayn.

He untied the gag and removed it, letting George take in a deep breath now that he didn’t have anything in his mouth.

“Why don’t we play a little game? We will ask you questions and if you get them right, we won’t hurt your friends but if you get them wrong, we may not be held responsible for our actions.” Teased Zayn.

George held his breath and Cairo nudged his shoulder when he didn’t answer.

“Yes, I understand.” 

“Good.” 

Cairo moved to lean against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest whilst Zayn and Nasir remained standing in front of George.

“Are you joining Mercedes next year?” Asked Zayn.

“It depends on if Lewis retires or not, I may get a seat, I might not.” Replied George.

“Are you in a relationship with Nicholas Latifi?” Asked Cairo.

George was silent and Zayn rolled his eyes.

“Remember what I said, George.” He warned.

“Yes.” Murmured George.

“Sorry, I didn’t quite hear.”

“Yes, I’m in a relationship with Nicky.” Replied George, a little louder.

“Do you know that your best friend is in love with you?” Asked Zayn.

George froze.

“What?”

All three men chuckled.

“Alex is in love with you, probably has been in love with you for a while but you are with Nicky so it doesn’t matter. Well, it will matter to him because he’s on his own.” Said Zayn.

George shook his head.

“It can’t be true.” He whispered.

“Why do you think he was in a relationship with Lily? It was merely a distraction, the one person he wants is you and he’ll never get that because you are taken.” Said Cairo.

“There’s no point in asking if you love him.” Said Nasir.

George didn’t answer as he was trying to get his head around what the men were telling him, surely Alex wasn’t in love with him? He would’ve said something.

“This is going to be fun when we talk to Alex.” Muttered Cairo.

“Are they alright? Lando and Alex, are they alright?” Asked George, worriedly.

Cairo smacked him around the back of the head.

“We are asking the questions.” He snapped.

“Yes, they are fine, for now. As long as you answer the questions.” Said Nasir.

George took a little bit of comfort from that.

“If we were to you Williams to pay for your release, how much do you think they would pay to see you return safely?” Asked Zayn.

George frowned at the question.

“I don’t know.” He murmured.

“Not good enough, maybe we’ll now test out if Alex and Lando can handle pain.

“No! Please, don’t hurt them!” Begged George.

Zayn wrapped the cloth around George’s mouth again and tied it.

“We’ll be back, we have to ask Lando and Alex some questions.” He said.

George let out a muffled cry from behind the gag as he heard the three men walk out of the room and then the door was locked.

Alex and Lando had been sharing looks as they were still tied up and gagged in another room. They both struggled against their restraints but they could barely move. Alex had to keep turning his head as his neck was hurting from staring at Lando, trying to make sure that his friend was alright. He could see Lando start to shake when they heard a key being turned in the door. It opened and the three men walked in. Cairo walked across to Alex and dragged him so that he was resting against the wall facing Lando. He then pulled the gag down and smirked as Alex glared at him.

“Is George alright?” Asked Alex.

The three men chuckled and Lando swallowed nervously whilst Alex continued to glare.

“Your buddy will be fine, provided that you answer our questions correctly. As we said to George, if you answer correctly, he will be fine but if you are incorrect, you risk hurting him.” Said Zayn.

The glare dropped from Alex’s face as he could see how serious the man was. He didn’t want his best friend to get hurt so he knew he would have to listen and play by their rules.

“Do you understand?” Asked Cairo who was towering over Alex.

“Yes.” Said Alex.

“Are you gay, bisexual or straight?” Asked Zayn.

Both Lando and Alex looked up at the man with wide eyes. Neither of them had expected questions like that.

“Excuse me?” Asked Alex.

Cairo kicked Alex’s leg who let out a grunt.

“Just answer the question.” Demanded Cairo.

“Bisexual.” Replied Alex, immediately.

“Were you in a relationship with Lily?” Asked Nasir.

“Yes.”

“Are you still together?” 

“No.”

“Why?”

Silence fell upon the room. Cairo kicked Alex again.

“Some long distance relationships just don’t work out.” Replied Alex, annoyed.

“Maybe there’s another reason.” Teased Zayn.

Alex narrowed his eyes.

“Maybe you were in love with someone else. Still in love with them.” 

Alex looked down at his lap and Lando was just sitting across from him, wondering what was going on.

“Is it true that you are in love with George Russell?” Questioned Zayn.

Lando stared at Alex with wide eyes. He knew that George was in a relationship with Nicky. He had no idea that Alex liked George that way. 

“Is it true?” Asked Cairo.

Alex couldn’t answer. Cairo scowled but before he could kick Alex again, Zayn glared at him.

“Don’t”

Cairo raised an eyebrow.

“Remember how George wouldn’t answer a question? This is us hurting Alex because of it, this hurts because now Lando knows and we know his secret.” Teased Zayn.

Cairo smirked as he took a step back from Alex who leaned his head back against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. Zayn walked over to Lando and the man smirked as the Brit tried to shuffle away from him.

“Did you know that Alex loves George?” He asked.

Lando shook his head.

“Do you know that George is in a relationship with Nicholas Latifi?” 

Lando nodded. He relaxed slightly when Zayn moved away from him. Without warning, however, Zayn closed in on Lando and pulled the gag down before he stepped away. Lando was shaking again and nervously looked up at Zayn.

“Come on, we’ll let these two boys talk.” Said Zayn.

Cairo frowned.

“Do you want me to put the gag back on?” He asked, confused.

Zayn shook his head.

“No, our boys have to talk.” He smirked.

The two men smiled at him before they all headed towards the door. As Nasir opened it, Zayn grabbed his arm to draw him to a stop. He turned around and glanced at Alex before he looked over at Lando.

“How much would your team pay for you? If we asked them for money in exchange for your release, how much would they spend to ensure your safety?” He asked.

Alex and Lando just stared at one another. Zayn laughed.

“Think about it.” 

The three men left the room and the door slammed shut, the key was turned and it was now locked.

Alex couldn’t look at Lando anymore, he was embarrassed knowing that his friend was aware of his crush on George. It was more serious than a crush, however.

“Is he telling the truth?” Asked Lando.

Alex refused to answer.

“Alex!”

He finally looked up.

“How the hell do they know because I wasn’t aware?” Asked Lando.

Alex shrugged and Lando sighed as he leaned back against the wall.

“You better hope that George doesn’t know.” Murmured Lando.

Alex already had a feeling that George knew. 

He was unaware of what his best friend was thinking. As George sat on his own in the room, he couldn't help but wonder why Alex had never said anything. Was it because he was scared to admit his feelings or was it because it would hurt Nicky? George couldn’t ask Alex, he didn’t really want to. He just wanted to get out and go back to the paddock or better still, England. He struggled against his restraints but he couldn’t move and he let out a frustrated cry. 

Meanwhile, in the paddock, more officers had turned up to assist with the investigation. Mattia was questioned again and it wasn’t long before both Christian and Andreas were in the Ferrari motorhome, demanding answers. As Alex’s car as well as Lando’s car were both still in the car park, the police were looking at CCTV footage and tried to trace a car that was seen around the time of both disappearances. The number plate was doing the police any favours as the car couldn’t be traced. They did, however, find George’s car. Once they had determined that the Brit’s car was not in the car park, they were able to trace the number plate. 

At this point, the police were unaware that George had been forced to leave the vehicle so that it could not be traced to the kidnappers’ new location. A forensics was called in to look for any DNA of a kidnapper as one of the officers came up with a theory that either George was followed then taken or there was someone in the car. 

All of the members of the three teams: McLaren, Red Bull and Williams were worried. The police couldn’t understand why there hadn’t been a phone call yet. What they didn’t know was that they would be expecting one soon.

As Amir had eyes in the paddock, he was able to inform the three men that the police were investigating the kidnappings and to be careful. He also told them that George’s car had been found by the police and it was no longer in the area. They just had to hope that they wouldn’t be caught out. 

Alex was refusing to answer Lando’s questions and his friend was starting to get annoyed.

“Alex, you have to talk to me!” Insisted Lando.

“I don’t have to say anything.” Said Alex.

Lando glared at his friend. 

“I hope they aren’t going to hurt George because of it.” He murmured.

Alex heard him and narrowed his eyes.

“They’ve probably told him.” He said, annoyed.

Lando just sighed and shook his head. They stayed silent for a while until Alex looked over at Lando nervously.

“Lando?”

His friend looked at him.

“You can’t tell Nicky or George depending on if they’ve already told him. He’s happy with Nicky so I want to cause any problems.”

Lando didn’t answer.

“Lando?”

The young Brit sighed.

“Fine.”

Before Alex could relax, the door was unlocked. Cairo and Nasir headed straight for Lando, the former pulling Lando’s gag back up and the two men lifted him up. Alex tried to move but he couldn’t help but slump against the wall.

“What are you doing? Where are you taking him?” Asked Alex.

Cairo glared at the young driver.

“You’ll find out soon enough.”

The two men carried Lando out of the room and the door slammed shut. Alex slammed his head back against the wall as he prayed that Lando would be alright. 

The young Brit was carried outside and before he knew it, the two men were heading towards the car. He grunted as they dropped him onto the floor and opened the boot. They flung him in and shut the car boot before they stepped into the car and the engine started then drove off. Lando wondered what on earth was going on. Eventually, the car stopped and the car boot opened before he was dragged out and dropped onto the side of the road. He looked at Cairo and Nasir who were smiling down at him.

“We like the chaos we are causing. We know that you aren’t impressed with your friend but we’ve decided that you can no longer be involved anymore.” Said Nasir.

Cairo chuckled.

“It’s down to Alex and George to entertain us now.” 

Lando’s eyes widened. What were the men going to do? He began to panic when they waved at him then headed back towards the car. Tears gathered in his eyes as he watched the car driving away from him. Someone had to find him.

Cairo and Nasir met Zayn when they returned from dumping Lando on the roadside.

“Two down and two to go.” Said Cairo.

Zayn nodded.

“Indeed, let’s call the paddock, shall we?”

George was still struggling with his bonds when he heard the lock in the door being turned. He froze when he heard footsteps. Suddenly, the gag was pulled down and a bottle of water was shoved into his face.

“Drink.” Ordered Cairo.

George was allowed to drink a few mouthfuls until the bottle was taken away. 

“We’re going to call your boss.” Said Zayn.

It took George a moment to remember that he didn’t have his phone on him as it had been taken away. All he could hear was the dialing tone until Simon answered the call.

“George?”

The brunette opened his mouth to answer but Zayn answered him instead.

“Yes, George is here and the other two boys are here as well. They won’t get hurt provided that no one does anything stupid.” 

“What do you want?” Asked Simon.

Zayn smirked.

“We know that the police have found George’s car and we decided that maybe we could leave something else for you to find.” 

George had no idea what was going on and he could almost sense that Simon had no idea what he was talking about either.

“What are you talking about?” Asked Simon.

Zayn chuckled.

“Go to the place where you found George’s car and all will be revealed.” He teased.

“I want to speak to George.” 

“I can’t let you do that. We want you to name your price. Tell us how much you are willing to pay for George’s safety and I will call Christian Horner. Depending on who gives the highest amount, will depend on who is released. We will call back.”

George sighed as the line went dead. There was silence in the room for a while until the gag was placed back in his mouth and the three men left. 

What was going on?

Back in the paddock, the police had been tracing the call from Simon’s phone. A few officers were situated in each motorhome with tracking devices in case there was a call. Simon had nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone had started ringing. By the end of the call, Nicky was pacing around, running a hand through his hair as he was concerned about his boyfriend. An officer called a colleague who immediately sent a car to the location where George’s car had been found. There was an officer who was on a laptop as he had been tracking the call. He lifted his head up and smiled.

“We have a location.”


	4. Phone Calls and Rescue Missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police have a location, will Alex and George be rescued?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Here is the final chapter! It probably has the worst ending ever so apologies for that! Also, trying to make things as realistic as possible when writing about a story during the current pandemic is slightly tiring so we'll just go with it. Anyway, hope you all enjoy, I know it's not been my finest piece of work but I tried and it ended up being written out differently to how I was meant to write it. The joys of editing, I suppose.

Whilst the police decided to send out a car to the location where George’s abandoned vehicle had been found, they didn’t send out another vehicle to the actual location of where the kidnappers were. No one else left the paddock as they waited to see if the kidnappers would call back. Nicky wasn’t happy when the officers refused to move.

“So, you’re just going to sit here and wait?” He asked, impatiently.

One of the police officers stood up and headed towards the Canadian.

“We can’t risk them moving again, we will send out another car to have a further search of the area once we see if there is something to find.” He said.

Nicky sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

The car that was driving had two officers inside. They were given the location of where George’s car had been found and it didn’t take them long to drive on an old abandoned road. The officer sitting in the passenger seat stared out of the window to see if she could see anything whilst her colleague was driving. Her eyes widened when she saw a person lying on the ground by the side of the road.

“Over there!” She pointed out.

Her colleague stopped not far from the individual and they both ran out of the car and headed towards the figure on the floor. It wasn’t until they were close to the person that they realised it was Lando. The two officers shared a look before they fell onto their knees and undid the tape that bound Lando’s hands together as well as his gag. Lando was panting as the gag came loose.

“Lando, are you alright?” Asked the male officer.

The young Brit nodded slowly and the two officers helped him to stand up. 

“Do you need to go to the hospital, are you hurt?” Asked the female officer.

Lando shook his head whilst the officers led him to their car and he settled into the back seat, head resting on the headrest wearily. The officers stepped into the vehicle and they drove back to the paddock.

The young Brit was silent throughout the journey. He couldn’t help but wonder if the kidnappers had been telling the truth about Alex. They were both very much aware that George was in a loving relationship with Nicky. Lando could only hope that no harm would come to either of his friends.

He was led to the McLaren motorhome when he returned to the paddock. He saw Carlos sitting at a table with Zac and Andreas and the Spaniard saw him.

“Lando!”

His teammate came racing towards him and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. Eventually, the Spaniard pulled away and held Lando’s shoulders.

“Are you alright? What happened?”

“I’m fine.” Insisted Lando.

“We’ll send an officer round to ask you some questions, Lando. Alex and George are still missing and anything at this stage can help us find them.” An officer said.

Lando could only nod before Zac and Andreas made their way towards him and patted his shoulder, making sure he was alright. 

The two officers left the motorhome and headed towards the Red Bull motorhome to tell them the news. There were a certain number of officers in each motorhome who were all in contact with one another but they needed to inform everyone about Lando.

Everyone looked up when the two officers walked into the motorhome.

“We found Lando Norris in the location of where George Russell’s car was found abandoned.” Said the male officer.

There were sighs of relief knowing that another driver was safe.

“What about Alex?” Asked Christian.

The two officers shook their heads and Christian seemed to slump in his seat. One of the officers headed over to their colleagues.

“We were informed about the phone call, what do you think will happen now?” 

“They’ve found the location but I don’t think we will be heading there straight away in case the kidnappers decide to move again.”

The conversation was taking place in hushed tones but Christian could hear them and he was surprised to find that they had a location but he knew nothing about it. He stood up in his seat.

“What do you mean you have a location?” He asked.

The officers talking paused and turned to look at him. 

“We are waiting to hear news about what is going to happen next. We’re waiting to see if the kidnappers will call again and we didn’t want to say anything that would cause someone to run off and take matters into their own hands.” An officer explained.

Christian just shook his head and sat down again. There was no point in arguing. It would do no good. The officers finished their conversation and the two who had found Lando left to head to Williams. 

Nicky was up and out of his seat when he saw the officers approaching.

“We found Lando Norris in the area where George Russell’s car was found.”

Everyone seemed pleased at the news.

“No sign of George or Alex?” Questioned Nicky.

“I’m afraid not.”

Another officer came forward as Nicky sat back down again.

“We’ve heard nothing else from the kidnappers.” She said.

“We may need to send a car out to the location, we’ll have to wait and see what the boss wants us to do.”

The officers who were in the McLaren motorhome questioned the young Brit about what had happened. He felt guilty because he could tell them much. Most of the time he was either in the back of a car boot or in a room on his own. He did inform the officers that the new location was in an old military base but he couldn’t say where it was because he had no idea what the roads were like in Abu Dhabi.

“Why do you think they let you go?” Asked an officer.

Lando shrugged.

“They said they didn’t need me and that Alex and George could provide entertainment for them.” 

The officers frowned.

“Entertainment?”

“Alex and I were in the same room together in the military base and they were asking him all sorts of questions. They asked him if he was straight or bisexual, they asked about his relationship with Lily. The only question he refused to answer was the one about George. They asked him if he was in love with him and he stayed silent. Not long after, they left but Alex refused to talk about it.” Replied Lando.

A few of the officers from each motorhome met outside in the paddock as they discussed what they would do. They were confused about what was going on so they decided to send out one car just to check the area where Lando had been found. For now, they would wait to see if they would indeed expect a phone call. 

Back in the military base, Zayn had not long finished a phone call with Amir.

“The police have found Lando but they’re waiting for us to make the next move it seems.” He said.

Cairo chuckled.

“When are we making the next move?” 

Zayn smirked.

“I suggest that now would be a good time for Georgie boy to see his best friend.” 

Nasir and Cairo smiled as they decided to head towards the room that George was being held in. Before they could get anywhere, Zayn grabbed Cairo’s arm. 

“Leave George in the room with Alex but don’t take his gag out and leave the blindfold on.” He insisted.

Cairo nodded and the two men headed in the direction of George’s room. The Brit held his breath when he heard the door being unlocked. No one said anything until the two men were ripping away the tape that was holding George against the legs of the chair.

“We’re taking you to see your best friend.” Said Cairo.

George swallowed nervously, wondering what was going to happen next as the two men lifted him up from the seat and dragged him out of the room. 

Alex was leaning with his head against the wall as he thought about Lando and George. He had no idea if Lando was still in the building or what was happening and he could only pray that the kidnappers hadn’t said anything to George. Suddenly, the door was unlocked and Alex gasped when he saw the two men dragging his best friend into the room. 

“George!”

The brunette let out a muffled sound before he cried out when Cairo tightened his grip on him.

“Shut up the pair of you!” He warned.

George was now sitting up against the wall where Lando had been sitting earlier. Alex shook his head as he still couldn’t believe that this was happening. 

“Enjoy your time with your best friend while it lasts.” Said Cairo.

Alex frowned but before he could even question what was going on, the door slammed shut and it was locked again. He could do nothing but stare at George. His friend couldn’t talk because he had a gag around his mouth. Alex sighed.

“George.”

The Brit tilted his head as he listened to Alex.

“I don’t know what they’ve been saying to you but none of it is true, alright? Don’t believe a word they say.” 

He had struggled to keep his voice steady and was somewhat glad that George couldn’t see his face as he would know that he had been lying. 

Zayn was standing in the middle of Cairo and Nasir as they all stared down at George’s phone.

“Shall I make the call?” 

The two men nodded and Zayn hit the call button.

“Hello?” 

“Is this Simon Roberts?”

“Yes?”

“What is your price?” 

“We don’t have a price.”

Zayn frowned whilst Cairo and Nasir shared a look.

“What do you mean?” 

“We’re not giving a price. You are going to let my driver go as well as his friend.”

Zayn scowled and he ended the call. He then placed George’s phone on the table before he picked up Alex’s phone and called Christian Horner.

“Alex?”

“No, this is not Alex nor is it George.”

“What do you want?” Asked Christian.

“We want a price. How much would you spend to ensure Alex’s release?”

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

“I refuse to offer a price.” Replied Christian, calmly.

Zayn took in a deep breath.

“You may live to regret having the police there.” He warned.

He ended the call and dropped the phone on the table as he braced his hands on it. 

“What’s going on?” Asked Cairo.

Zayn sighed.

“If they’re refusing to give a price then we will need to beat it out of their drivers, make them beg for their freedom.”

Zayn left the base and left his two companions staring at one another. When he returned, he was carrying a baseball bat in his hand.

“Let’s go boys.”

What the three men were unaware of was that both Simon and Christian had been instructed to stick to a script in case the kidnappers had called. They were both told to refuse to give a price for their driver. It meant that when the calls ended, both team principals were left sitting nervously as they wondered if they were doing the right thing. 

Lando was sitting in the motorhome as he waited to see if his friends were alright. He had refused to head back to the hotel so his coach and manager sat with him as they sat together and waited for news.

Meanwhile, in the military base, Zayn was angry that the police were seemingly controlling the situation. He knew that Simon and Christian had been told by the police to refuse a price. It didn’t mean he was happy with it. He stormed into the room that was holding George and Alex whilst Cairo and Nasir followed at the back of him. 

Alex was shocked when the three men stormed into the room and he was feeling nervous when he saw one of them carrying a baseball bat. The man came and stood directly in front of him.

“I hope you’re both happy because the police are in the paddock and they’re trying to control this. We asked your team principal for a price in order to get you released and he refused to give one.”

Alex seemed to deflate at that until the man carried on talking.

“It’s a tactic by the police, no one would say anything like that, the police have obviously told them to say it. So, we’re going to do this the hard way.”

Alex swallowed nervously as all three men smirked.

“Remember what we were saying about answering questions? You didn’t answer a question earlier.”

Alex paled as the man walked away from him and walked towards George who of course, couldn’t see a thing.

“Do you want to try answering the question again, Alex?” Asked Zayn.

There was no response and so Zayn lifted the bat and hit George in the chest. The Brit cried out and slumped down on his side as he groaned behind the gag.

“Please, don’t do this.” Begged Alex, quietly.

“Then answer the question.” Insisted Cairo.

Alex sat with his mouth wide open and it wasn’t until Zayn lifted the bat again that he answered.

“No! I don’t love him but please, don’t hurt him!”

The room fell silent as Alex rested his head against the wall, he couldn’t look at anyone, not even George.

Zayn dropped his arm and walked back over to Alex.

“Next time I tell you to answer a question, you answer it or I’ll hurt your friend. I thought I had made myself clear but apparently not.” 

Alex sighed as he stared down at the floor. 

Zayn was about to ask Alex a question when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. He frowned when he heard Amir frantically talking on the other end. Realisation then settled upon his face and soon the call ended.

“The police, they’ve left the paddock.” He said.

Not long after the kidnappers had called Simon and Christian, the police officers stopped tracking the call but there were people who were questioning why they were still there. Nicky was growing impatient.

“Why aren’t you going out there? They might be in danger because you’ve told Simon and Christian to say there was no price, we don’t know what’s going on.” 

The officers shared a look and then called their boss.

A decision was granted to head out of the paddock and to rescue the two young drivers at the location. Nicky insisted on going so he jumped in a car with Simon as they followed the police. Lando wanted to go too but by this time, he was tired after everything that had been going on.

“No, Lando. The only place you’re going to is your bedroom in the hotel, I’ll stay here and call you if there’s any news.” Said Carlos, firmly.

Lando admitted defeat and headed out of the paddock with Jon and his manager as they drove him to the hotel so he could get some rest. 

Back in the military base, the three men were panicking. 

“What are we going to do?” Asked Cairo, frantically. 

Zayn glared at him.

“I’m thinking!” He snapped.

There was silence for a moment before Zayn looked up at Cairo then Nasir.

“We’re going to have to make a run for it.” 

He turned and looked down at Alex.

“Are we going to leave them here?” Questioned Nasir.

Zayn just stared at Alex who was looking back at him nervously.

“Yes.”

He turned back to his companions and dropped the bat onto the floor. 

“Stay here.” He demanded.

He rushed out of the room and left Cairo and Nasir. Alex glared at Cairo who nudged his leg with his foot.

“It seems like you might be getting out of here after all.” Teased Cairo.

Alex refused to say anything and it wasn’t long before Zayn came back into the room carrying tape and a bottle of medication.

“We’ll move George so that it will take a while for the cops to find him and we’ll give him a few of these so he’ll stay quiet. We can leave Alex here but we’ll tie up his legs and arms again so he can’t get out.” Said Zayn.

He handed the bottle of pills to Nasir before he wrapped the tape around Alex’s legs and arms before he pulled the cloth up and tightened it around Alex’s head. When he was sure it was secure, he nodded.

“See you later, Alex.”

The driver let out a muffled sound and tried to get his arms free but the tape was wrapped tight. 

“Let’s go and hide George.” Said Zayn.

Nasir handed the pills back to Zayn and he went over to George with Cairo as they lifted the brunette off the ground and dragged him out of the room. Zayn smirked at Alex before he closed the door and locked it. He managed to grab the bottle of water as they made their way through the base to a different room. Once they were at the far end of base, they made their way into a room and they sat George up against the wall before Cairo tied his legs up as he was handed the tape. 

“Pull the cloth down.” Zayn instructed Cairo.

Cairo did as he was told and George let out a deep breath when the cloth was removed. 

“Open your mouth, George, we need you to take some pills.” Insisted Zayn.

George refused to open his mouth which resulted in both Cairo and Nasir holding onto him as Nasir gripped his chin and Cairo held onto his nose knowing he wouldn’t breathe holding by keeping his mouth shut. It wasn’t long before Zayn was shoving pills into his mouth as well as the bottle of water. Nasir kept a tight grip on the brunette’s chin as he choked on the pills. George reluctantly swallowed the pills as the two men only tightened their grip on him. After a moment or two, the cloth was back in his mouth and he was shoved back against the wall.

“See you later, Georgie!”

The three men left the room and the door slammed shut. 

George let out a muffled shout as he tried to move but he couldn't do anything and he slammed his head against the wall. 

The three men had not long stepped into their cars and were leaving the base when they heard sirens. They immediately put their foot on the accelerator and drove in an attempt to outrun the police. 

It didn't work. 

A couple of police cars caught up with them. Zayn was forced off the road whilst a couple of cars got in front of Cairo and Nasir before they stopped the car. All three drivers were arrested and taken to the station. 

Meanwhile, the police had arrived at the base and were given the radio message that the kidnappers had been caught and arrested. 

Nicky and Simon were forced to wait outside and so the Canadian had to stand and wait with his boss. 

Alex was trying to fight against the restraints but he couldn't do it. He held his breath when he heard shouting outside the door. He tried to shout but there was a gag in the way. Someone tried to open the door but it was locked. Suddenly, the door was kicked in and Alex sighed with relief when the police came storming into the room. Two officers went over to Alex and started to cut through the tape and get rid of his gag. 

"Is George alright?" Asked Alex, worriedly. 

"We haven't found him yet, do you know where he is?" Asked an officer. 

"I don't know but the men mentioned something about giving him some medication. One of them had a bottle of pills but I don't know what they were. Please, you need to find him." 

The officers helped Alex stand up. 

"We'll find him, don't worry."

Some of the officers left as they checked in the rooms nearby. Alex tried to follow them but he was stopped with a hand on his shoulder. 

"I think you should head outside, Alex. We have plenty of officers who can look for George."

Alex sighed and nodded as he headed outside and left so the officers could get on with the search. The minute he stepped outside, Nicky came running towards him. 

"Alex! Are you alright? Where's George?" Asked Nicky, frantically. 

"I'm fine. The police are searching for George." Replied Alex. 

The two drivers stepped away from the entrance of the base as they headed over to Simon. Alex found that as Simon asked a whole load of questions, he couldn't look at Nicky in the eye. 

George was finding himself growing more and more tired by the minute but he fought to stay awake although it was becoming difficult. He could barely register anything when he heard the door being kicked down. A few officers raced over to him and soon he could see the room and the people in front of him. He nearly dropped to the floor when the officers helped him up after they had cut through the restraints. The officers kept a tight hold of him as they slowly led him out of the base. 

Nicky was pacing outside as he waited to see if George would come out. Relief spread across the Canadian's face as he noticed George finally coming into focus as he left the base. 

"George!" 

He ran over to his boyfriend whilst Alex stood as far away as he could because he didn't want to interrupt the moment. 

The officers let go of George as the brunette fell into his boyfriend. Nicky sighed as he wrapped his arms around George. 

George could feel his eyes getting heavier. 

"Nicky?" He murmured. 

"What's wrong?" asked Nicky, concerned. 

"I feel so tired." Said George, wearily. 

Nicky was forced to tighten his arms around his boyfriend as George's eyes closed and he collapsed into him. 

"George? George!" 

"He needs to go to the hospital. Alex mentioned something about the kidnappers giving him medication." An officer said. 

One of the officers stepped forward and wrapped one of George's arms around his shoulder whilst Nicky wrapped the other arm around his own shoulder. They headed over to Simon's car and gently put him in the back seat. Alex was taken away to a police car and he sat in the back seat as he watched Nicky sit next to George. 

The officers had planned on taking Alex back to the paddock or the hotel but he insisted on being taken to the hospital. He wanted to see how George was. He refused to listen to the officers who wanted to question him. It could wait. 

When Alex arrived at the hospital, he went in search of George. He found Simon outside a room along one of the corridors and he was on his phone. The team principal finished the call and Alex walked towards him.

“George is alright, the doctors have tested him and he’s been given sleeping pills. He’ll be fine, he just needs to rest.” Said Simon.

Alex sighed with relief. Simon looked at his watch then back up at Alex.

“It’s late, I’m going to head to the hotel, do you want a lift?” He asked.

Alex shook his head.

“No thanks.”

Simon nodded then patted Alex’s shoulder as he walked past him and left him to it. Alex was standing outside George’s room, looking into the window. George was lying on the bed, sleeping whilst Nicky was sitting next to him, one hand stroking George’s hair whilst the other held George’s hand. He wanted to go in but at the same time, he couldn’t because Nicky was there. He sighed as he sat down in the seat by the window.

It took another couple of hours before George woke up. He sighed when he felt Nicky running a hand through his hair and his boyfriend smiled down at him when he noticed that he was awake. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“How are you?” Asked Nicky.

George hummed.

“Tired.”

Nicky chuckled.

“You’ve been sleeping for a while.”

“Sorry.” George apologised.

Nicky shook his head.

“Don’t be sorry, I’m just glad you’re alright.” He murmured.

Nicky was too busy playing with George’s hair that he didn’t notice his boyfriend looking outside the window. George could see Alex pacing outside but he didn’t mention anything to Nicky. If Alex wanted to speak to him, he could come in. 

The memories of what the kidnappers said came flooding back.

Was Alex in love with him? If so, why had he kept quiet all this time?

He looked back at Nicky who smiled softly at him. He could feel his eyes slowly closing and he laced his fingers along with Nicky’s as his eyes closed. The Canadian gently kissed his boyfriend’s forehead as the brunette let out a deep breath and fell asleep.

Alex watched the scene from outside the room. He couldn’t take it anymore. He had to leave, he couldn’t bear to see Nicky with George.

He couldn’t ignore his friend forever but right now, he couldn't watch his best friend and his boyfriend. He just couldn't.


End file.
